Spy Hunter
Spy Hunter (スパイハンター) is a remake of the original 1983 driving game with the same name. The setting draws inspiration from the James Bond spy films while adding its own unique twists. Michael Gottlieb and Murphy Michaels are the producer and lead artist respectively. Shawn Wright serves as the game designer and art director. Plot Nostra, a worldwide organization with ties to various political factions, plots to plunge the world into chaos by stripping it of electricity. To stop them, the IES forms an elite team known as Spyhunter and recruits FBI-trained Alec Sects as one of their agents. Sects is tasked with sabotaging Nostra's efforts across the globe by gathering intelligence on their illegal activities and putting them to a halt. Gameplay The goal of the game is to go through a selected course and complete a series of objectives using the G-6155 Interceptor, a spy car modified with built-in weapon parts and other unique features. Motor controls include braking, driving in reverse, and activating turbo boosts. The vehicle's speed and health meters are displayed on top of the user interface. Weapons are primarily used to disable enemy vehicles or objects of interest; press R1 or R2 to cycle between different weapons and fire them with L1 or L2. While frontal weapons require steady aiming, some of them have homing capabilities that take effect when a potential target is nearby. Rear weapons, on the other hand, are more effective when used in conjunction with the rear view monitor. Before starting the game, players are given up to three slots to create a profile. The menu screen features two gameplay modes (single player and two-player), a system options sub-menu, and a dossier for recorded objectives. Operations Serves as the game's single player mode. It features 14 different missions, each with their own list of objectives, weapon upgrades, and enemy data. Players will be briefed on a selected mission's synopsis and receive helpful tips. Some missions provide search-and-destroy objectives while others may require the use of GPS trackers to pursue a specific target. The completion of primary objectives is necessary to clear a stage whereas secondary objectives unlock additional content. Two-Player Mode A competitive mode between two players, it makes use of already-cleared courses to enact one of three challenges. Players destroyed in this mode will simply respawn. *'SPY2 HEAD TO HEAD' - A one-on-one racing game. *'GLOBE TROTTER' - The goal is to collect as many SATCOMs as possible. *'CHICKEN HUNTER' - Kill more chickens than the other to win. Characters *'Alec Sects' - Voiced by Brian Silva. An F-15 pilot trained by the FBI, he is recruited by the IES to take down Nostra. *'Daemon Curry' - The founder of Nostra and a believer of prophecies. Admired for his business acumen and political savvy, Curry is actually a megalomaniac with delusions of grandeur. ;Glossary *'Nostra International' - A global company founded in Israel during the early '80s. They are heavily involved in the development of food products, bio-chemicals, and electronic goods. But unbeknown to the public, the group has been misappropriating funds to incite terrorism and build weapons of mass destruction. Their greatest device for world dominance is the Four Horsemen, a quartet of special EMP satellites designed to cease electricity around the world. *'IES' - Known as the International Espionage Services, this organization works behind the scenes to monitor Nostra's activities and neutralize them. To that end, they engineer the formation of Spyhunter and provide its members with back-up support. *'G6155 Interceptor' - A state of the art vehicle invented by the IES, it sports numerous functions and weapon compartments for espionage purposes. The vehicle turns into a jet hovercraft upon landing on water and becomes a motorcycle after sustaining too much damage; while motorcycle mode has better acceleration and handling, its arsenal choice is limited. An advanced AI is also installed to help analyze and identify targets. The Mark II version comes with improved speed, superior weaponry, and an infrared scanner that can detect unseen objects. *'SATCOM' - IES tracking units that monitor the Interceptor's progress and provide replenishment from weapons vehicles per mission. Image Songs *''The Spy Hunter Theme'' :Performed by Saliva Gallery SH EU Cover.png|European cover SH JP Cover.png|Japanese cover Interceptor I (SH).png|Interceptor I Interceptor II (SH).png|Interceptor II Interceptor - Boat (SH).png|Boat mode Interceptor - Motorcycle (SH).png|Motorcycle mode Interceptor - Motorboat (SH).png|Motorboat mode Civilian Car (SH).png|Civilian car Category:Games